


A Tale Worth Remembering || A Story Worth Trying

by Camelion_Fleur



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Canon deaths, Gen, It's not all about the Characters- | Players too—, Lets face it we wished the Bad Ending wasn't the True One—, Major Spoilers, Please do not read this if you haven't finished the entire Cytus 2 Gameplay and Story yet, oof, they're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelion_Fleur/pseuds/Camelion_Fleur
Summary: There's PAFF, Neko, Ivy, and Robo.There's Miku, Sherry, RoBo, Nora, Simon, Conner, Rin, and Sagar.There's Vanessa.And then, there's the being fact of the existence of the User in the OS Space.Alternate Title: The OS Space User recording every ending they accessed and seeing if they can find a way to create a new one.==========The OS Space User's Thoughts. ( Please read Notes once you wish to read this. )Just a short fanfiction, nothing too big of a content.(PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE CYTUS 2 STORY-LORE AND GAMEPLAY.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Tale Worth Remembering || A Story Worth Trying

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try a Cytus Fanfiction where it's not focused on the Characters. How about focused on the User in the OS Space? ( Specifically, the Players of Cytus 2 )
> 
> This is just a thought I had in mind, so please don't take it too seriously.

It has been.... 300 years.

300 Years since the User last saw any signs of Human living. 300 Years since Humanity has been destroyed entirely, wiped away in oblivion.

They check through. Vanessa is staring at Ivy, as usual.

Ivy, who has been shot to death, lying there lifelessly on the floor. The ruins are overgrown. A few animals seem to remain safe. Plants and Grass fill the empty landmass.

Everything felt... so surreal. And horrible With reality given the placement that in fact, Humanity has perished. It has been destroyed, there is nothing left of Humans existing.

If there were even an afterlife, maybe Humanity had cursed itself and of the Space User or whoever was supposed to end the latter for not killing Vanessa, and instead, letting her live. What was left is forever exiled in the eyes of the void. It was too horrifying. 

Not that they have a choice anyway. What's done has been done, and the 3 chances are used up. 

This entire crazy spectacle of events has either becomes a blessing, a curse, a burden, a symphony, a tribulation, a realization.

There's multiple ways of interpreting these events in one direction. There's always ways. It's not like the world will forever die just because Humanity is extinct. The plants will live with the overgrown ruins. Maybe some animals still remain alive and intact. Well, there's multiple ways for interpretation and spectation to create a conclusion on how the World will be now.

.

.

.

"I don't think I'll ever see the end of this." 

They peer through the log. 3 Chances used so far and all didn't end in what they wanted to be.

Everyone lived, but the lady in grey-black and the pink-haired did not make it out alive. Even after helping them out with big effort.

Second chance, this time, they didn't help. The girl had also died along with the two.

Third Chance, this happens.

Was there a better ending?

Even if they repeated afew more times, nothing probably had made the difference.

If they could just be able to grasp things earlier than usual....

Wait.

That was it.

They can try to help and intervene before things got more complicated.

"But how?"

They check the records of their findings once again. Things don't seem to change, and nothing would change. 

.....

"Maybe... I-If I keep on going...."

As they interacted, Vanessa's eyes has stared into the Player ( You. ) 

"Do you want to change your mind?"

As the Player nodded yes, they can see the world around start to restore back.

"Vanessa?"

"....?"

"Please wait for more longer. I'll promise I'll make you and Ivy live along with the others. Please, give me time."

"....I'll count on you."

A smile is given between the two, and the world counts back to revert.

The User still has more chances. They can repeat all they can want.

They can still fix this.

They can still give everyone a better ending.

"Please, wait for abit more longer. I'm sure we're close now."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed that.  
> I tried my best, and this is also my first post as well.
> 
> And please do know this is just based on my imagination, so don't take this too seriously.  
> Goodbye :>


End file.
